


Небольшая цена

by Anna_Eru



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Is Not Okay
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: У Джона добрый взгляд и идеальные темно-синие гла... Пуговицы. Темно-синие пуговицы, прошитые крест-накрест толстой крепкой нитью. И все, что нужно Шерлоку, чтобы остаться с Джоном, с Джоном, который его любит, с Джоном, который не покинул его ради жены и жизни в скучном, унылом пригороде... это позволить Джону пришить и себе такие же.





	1. Chapter 1

У Джона красивая улыбка. Он улыбается нежно и светло, и Шерлок не может не улыбаться в ответ.   
  
У Джона чудесные уши. Шерлок находит их до странного очаровательными. Шерлоку хочется ухватиться за них руками и осторожно притянуть Джона для поцелуя.   
  
У Джона прекрасные волосы. Уже больше серебристые, чем золотые, но Шерлоку все равно нравится.   
  
У Джона нелепый свитер. Вместо узора из бежевых кос на нем вышиты тонкие паутинки с поджидающими в центре милыми паучками. Шерлок думает, что сможет с этим смириться, он уверен, что это только на Хэллоуин.   
  
У Джона восхитительный смех. Он шутит и веселится, погруженный в воспоминания о совместных расследованиях, и Шерлок не может не смеяться вместе с ним.   
  
У Джона потрясающий голос. Шерлок обожает слушать похвалы в свой адрес, произнесенные этим приятным мелодичным голосом, этими интонациями. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он слышит очередное «Потрясающе!», и он почти потерян.   
  
У Джона добрый взгляд и идеальные темно-синие гла... Пуговицы. Темно-синие пуговицы, прошитые крест-накрест толстой крепкой нитью. И все, что нужно Шерлоку, чтобы остаться с Джоном, с Джоном, который его любит, с Джоном, который не покинул его ради жены и жизни в скучном, унылом пригороде... это позволить Джону пришить и себе такие же.   
  
Шерлок отшатывается назад, вжимается спиной в кресло, не ожидавший такого подвоха. Глазки-пуговки Джона внимательно следят за каждым его движением. Пуговки довольно большие, и это выглядит жутко, и каким-то образом это делает джонов взгляд только внимательнее. На какое-то мгновение Шерлоку даже кажется, что цвет пуговок сменяется на карий, но, видимо, это лишь игра света, потому что через секунду на него смотрит его добрый Джон.   
  
– У тебя чудесные глаза, даже не знаю, какие пуговицы по цвету тебе подойдут! – усмехается Джон, словно не предложил минуту назад ничего дурного, ничего странного. – Серые! Или голубые! Или зеленые! Или цвета морской волны? Так сложно подобрать...   
  
Шерлок осторожно поднимается с кресла и нервно поправляет пуговицы на манжетах рубашки.   
  
– Да, – с трудом заставляет он себя улыбнуться Джону в ответ и добавляет дрожащим голосом, – такой сложный выбор... даже не знаю, как можно это быстро решить... Может, я пойду спать, и мы решим утром?   
  
Он потягивается и притворно зевает, пытаясь показать, как он устал. Джон встает со своего кресла, преграждая Шерлоку путь.  
  
– Хорошо, – снова улыбается Джон и отставляет коробочку с пуговицами и иглами, которую все это время держал в руках, на столик у кресла. – Идем спать.  
  
Шерлок растерянно моргает.  
  
– Ты... тоже идешь? – спрашивает он, уже зная, какой будет ответ. Кажется, надежда сбежать через волшебную дверцу, найденную несколько недель назад в его комнате после небольшой перестановки, рассыпалась в пух и прах.  
  
– Конечно, – кивает Джон и кладет ладонь Шерлоку на шею. Прикосновение осторожное, даже ласковое, но Шерлоку все равно кажется, что его душат. Ему хочется домой. Но дома нет Джона. А здесь есть. – Вдруг я смогу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы заставить тебя выбрать цвет побыстрее? Снежно-голубой, думаю, тебе очень подойдет...


	2. Chapter 2

Все начинается с того, что дверей становится на одну больше, чем должно быть.   
  
Видите ли, Шерлок как никто другой знает планировку своей квартиры. Знает, сколько точно ступеней в лестничном марше, сколько в квартире окон, сколько дверей. И, как он помнит, дверей в его квартире всего восемь. Одна из прихожей в гостиную, две соединяют прихожую и гостиную с кухней, две ведут в ванную (из коридорчика и из его спальни) и две соединяют коридор с кухней и спальней. Да и про дверь в комнату Джона, что выше по лестнице, не стоит забывать. Шерлок печально хмыкает. Ну, не в комнату Джона. В пустующую комнату наверху («Хотя, – про себя признает Шерлок, – эта комната всегда будет комнатой Джона»).  
  
Но, как бы то ни было, дверей должно быть всего восемь, и эту константу ничто не может изменить. Кроме того факта, что дверей теперь девять.   
  
Шерлок спускается к миссис Хадсон и требует объяснений. Та только пожимает плечами и начинает рыться в тумбочке, чтобы найти коробку из-под печенья, в которой она хранит все старые ключи, забытые и давным давно никому не нужные. Ключи тихо стучат об жестяное дно коробки, словно от удивления, что про них наконец кто-то вспомнил. Миссис Хадсон несколько мгновений рассматривает тяжелую связку ключей, но потом просто вручает Шерлоку всю коробку, позволяя ему разобраться самому. Шерлок с тоской смотрит на увесистый металлический комок на дне коробки и, поблагодарив квартирную хозяйку, поднимается обратно, ругаясь про себя, что не решился вскрыть дверь отмычкой. Шерлок решает придержать эту мысль и заходит обратно в свою комнату, где таинственная дверь и появилась.  
  
На самом деле, «появилась» – не совсем верное слово. Она не возникает в случайном месте, словно по волшебству, вовсе нет. Это же невозможно. Скорее всего, эта дверь всегда была здесь, Шерлок просто замечает ее только сейчас. Да и как бы он заметил ее раньше? Скрытая под обоями за одним из шкафов, она могла прятаться вечно. И, положа руку на сердце, стоит признать, что Шерлок ее так бы и не нашел, если бы не решил устроить перестановку, чтобы вместить в свою небольшую спальню кресло Джона, которое он решает умыкнуть из гостиной. «Только не кресло Джона, а просто бесхозное кресло, которое Джон считал своим, когда жил здесь», – исправляется Шерлок и опускается на колени около небольшой таинственной двери.   
  
Шерлок проводит пальцами по обоям и находит место, где прощупывается замочная скважина. Шерлок тут же переключает внимание на коробку с ключами и достает из нее всю увесистую связку. Он разрезает толстую бечевку, держащую ключи вместе, и откидывает ее куда-то в сторону. Тем же лезвием, которым он разрезал бечевку, Шерлок проводит по контуру двери, скрытой под обоями. Обои поддаются ножу с трудом, защищенные несколькими слоями, которые Шерлок с удивлением обнаруживает под ними. Видимо, хозяева дома никогда не занимались капитальным ремонтом, а просто клеили новые обои, даже не сдирая со стен старых. Шерлок решает подумать об этом позже и вновь сосредотачивает все внимание на попытке открыть дверь.  
  
Внимательно осмотрев форму замочной скважины еще раз, Шерлок отметает половину ключей, как очевидно неподходящую, а остальные раскладывает перед собой и пробует по очереди. И уже на третьем ключе из почти что двадцати отказывается от этой затеи, когда замечает его – самый старый, самый черный и ржавый ключ. Даже на фоне таких же потемневших от времени и ржавчины ключей он выделяется и не дает отвести от себя взгляд. Шерлок касается его кончиками пальцев, сначала неуверенно, с каким-то внезапным трепетом. Но уже через мгновение наваждение проходит, и Шерлок хватает его, и с довольной усмешкой подкидывает на ладони.  
  
Вставив нужный ключ в замочную скважину, Шерлок пытается открыть дверь. Старый механизм скрипит от его усилий, и Шерлок даже пугается, что ключ так и останется в замке, застрявший на половине пути. Но в конечном итоге что-то внутри замка щелкает, и он с еще большим скрипом поддается Шерлоку. Дальше дверь открывается легко. Лишь облачко пыли от старой штукатурки мешает Шерлоку полностью погрузиться в происходящее. Он зачихивается и открывает глаза, только когда дверца уже распахнута до конца, и за ней не оказывается ничего, кроме стены из старых кирпичей.  
  
Шерлок не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха. Видимо, ее заделали после перепланировки, хотя Шерлок ума приложить не может, зачем кому-то изначально нужна была такая маленькая дверца. Не говоря уже о том, куда она, черт возьми, вела.  
  
Шерлок вздыхает еще раз и захлопывает теперь уже никуда не ведущую дверь, так и оставив ключ в замке. 

***

  
Отдав жестяную коробку обратно миссис Хадсон, Шерлок возвращается в свою пустую квартиру и плюхается на кровать в надежде проспать до утра. Ему плевать, что еще только время обеда, заняться ему все равно нечем. Никаких дел нет уже пару недель, от Лестрейда ни слуху ни духу, а те дела, что подкидывает ему Майкрофт, уже давно не вызывают никакого азарта, никакой радости. Можно, конечно, списать это на то, что Шерлок просто не горит желанием помогать брату, но он знает, что в действительности дело вовсе не в этом. Просто его уже давно ничего не радует. Примерно с тех пор, как Джон решил заявиться на Бейкер-стрит не чтобы проведать старого друга и отправиться с ним в очередное безумное приключение, а чтобы окончательно расставить все точки над i. В тот день, когда Джон попросил Шерлока быть его шафером на свадьбе, жизнь Шерлока окончательно пошла под откос.  
  
Шерлоку не хочется признавать это, но факты говорят сами за себя: миссис Хадсон была права все это время. Свадьбы и правда что-то меняют. Причем не в лучшую сторону.  
  
После свадьбы Джона и медового месяца, они с Джоном почти и не видятся. Джон проводит все свое время, разрываясь между работой и беременной женой, и Шерлок не считает себя вправе вмешиваться в этот круговорот событий.   
  
Даже когда леди Смолвуд приезжает на Бейкер-стрит просить его помощи, Шерлок не идет за поддержкой к Джону. И, нет, он не решает разобраться самостоятельно. Он и вовсе не берется за это дело, не почувствовав после рассказа леди Смолвуд ничего, кроме скуки и какой-то странной апатии. Отвергнутая клиентка, конечно, оказывается возмущена, но Шерлок убеждает ее, что с ее связями, она вполне способна разобраться во всем сама.  
  
И Шерлок в этом не ошибается.   
  
Он понимает это, когда через месяц его приглашают на очередное место преступления. Чарльз Магнуссен лежит на ковре с простреленной головой и с выражением полного неверия на своем лице.   
  
– Кажется, он до последнего не верил, что будет убит, – замечает Грег. Шерлок кивает и продолжает осматривать комнату. – Заметил что-нибудь?  
  
Шерлок отмахивается от знакомого запаха чуть приторных духов и отрицательно качает головой.

***

  
Просыпается Шерлок от противного чувства, словно по его щеке кто-то ползет, перебирая четырьмя парами маленьких лапок. Шерлок смахивает с лица несуществующего паука и, с трудом подавляя зевоту, осматривается вокруг, неспособный избавиться от ощущения, что что-то не так. Но нет, все в порядке, он все еще в своей спальне, в уютной, знакомой спальне. Просто он все еще не привык к новой обстановке, к креслу Джона у шкафа и к новой двери в углу.   
  
Шерлок откидывается на подушки. За окном уже темно, так что он решает не вставать с кровати, а, напротив, только сильнее закутывается в одеяло и снова закрывает глаза, мечтая уже даже не о том, чтобы Джон вернулся домой, а о том, чтобы Джон ему хотя бы приснился.  
  
Паук приземляется где-то у кровати и начинает ползти в сторону двери.


	3. Chapter 3

– Шерлок, ты давно говорил с Джоном? – спрашивает его миссис Хадсон следующим утром.   
  
Шерлок зевает в свой чай и неопределенно качает головой. Они с Джоном давно не общаются. Шерлок хотел бы сказать, что это не его вина, но, по правде говоря, это было бы неверно. Он тоже виноват. Может, даже больше, чем Джон.   
  
Нет. Не так.  
  
Он точно виноват больше, чем Джон. Джон сначала все же пытался как-то сохранять связь, это Шерлок бойкотировал все его попытки быть ближе. Может, это и покажется кому-то странным, но так оно и есть.  
  
Хотя что тут странного? Разве может Шерлок желать встреч с Джоном, когда они давно уже превратились во встречи с «Джоном и Мэри»? Ужины с «Джоном и Мэри», разговоры с «Джоном и Мэри», даже раскрытие преступлений с «Джоном и Мэри»! Мэри, Мэри, Мэри. Шерлок хочет видеться с Джоном так часто, как только может, но он не может вытерпеть это вечное напоминание о том, что Джон больше уже не его.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что Шерлок давно уже чувствует себя обузой в жизни Джона…  
  
– Шерлок? – снова зовет его миссис Хадсон, и Шерлоку приходится вынырнуть из своих мрачных мыслей и поднять на нее глаза. – Так ты говорил с Джоном? Он говорил, что зайдет?  
  
Шерлок удивленно хмурит брови.   
  
– Нет, – откашливается он. – Он не говорил.  
  
– Странно, – тянет миссис Хадсон и кивает в сторону журнального столика. Шерлок вытягивается в кресле и смотрит, куда она указывает. Там среди вороха газетных вырезок и нескольких грязных кружек лежит небольшой сверток. Странно, что Шерлок не замечал его раньше.   
  
Шерлок резко отставляет свою полупустую кружку в сторону, расплескивая чай и вызывая этим гневное бормотание квартирной хозяйки, а затем подходит к внезапной находке.  
  
Это нечто, кое-как завернутое в газетные листы (от того Шерлок, наверное, его и не заметил раньше), вызывает его неподдельное любопытство. Шерлок осторожно тянет за край газеты, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь. Не самый разумный его поступок, ведь кто угодно мог оставить это здесь. Но Шерлок успокаивает себя тем, что только у Джона есть ключи.  
  
Шерлок почти до конца разворачивает непонятный сверток и вдруг натыкается взглядом на светло-голубой стикер, лежащий на еще одном слое газет. Почерк настолько знаком Шерлоку, что его спина покрывается мурашками.  
  
«Эй, Шерлок, смотри что я нашел сегодня на моем пороге, никого не напоминает? 

Джон.

  
P.S. Я заскочил перед работой. Не хотел тебя будить.  
P.P.S. Наверное, это кто-то из фанатов сделал. Довольно мило, да?»   
  
Шерлок срывает последний газетный слой и удивленно смотрит на свои руки. В них оказывается немного странная детская игрушка. Кукла. Красивая, аккуратно сшитая кукла. Милые кудри из толстой темно-коричневой пряжи, синий шарф, костюмчик и пальто… тот, кто сделал ее, несомненно уделил внимание даже самой незначительной детали, вплоть до родинок на шее у воротника. «Почти каждой, – исправляется Шерлок, переведя взгляд на лицо куклы и обнаружив там немного нелепые черные глаза-пуговки. – Над глазами явно трудились не так усердно».   
  
Но миссис Хадсон с ним явно не согласна. Она прикладывает руки к груди и чуть умиленно вздыхает.  
  
– Боже, какая прелесть, Шерлок! И как похожи!  
  
Шерлок растерянно садится на диван и кладет куклу сбоку. У него в голове слишком много вопросов. Почему Джон не оставил ее себе, ведь довольно скоро ему все равно придется покупать много игрушек? Почему Джон отдал ее ему, неужели это намек, что Джон считает его ребенком? Откуда вообще фанаты знают адрес Джона?! Но каждый из этих вопросов все равно разбивается о довольно простое «Джон подумал обо мне!», и в конце концов Шерлок ловит себя на том, что снова держит игрушку в руках.  
  
– Очень мило, – смеется миссис Хадсон. – Надеюсь, скоро тут появится и кукольная копия Джона, чтобы кукольному тебе не было скучно!   
  
– Надеюсь, здесь появится  _не_ кукольный Джон, чтобы не было скучно мне, – бормочет Шерлок, неосознанно прижимая игрушку к груди.  
  
Миссис Хадсон сочувственно улыбается, но больше ничего не говорит.  
  
Когда снова приходит время отправляться ко сну, Шерлок зачем-то кидает кукольную версию себя в кресло Джона, стоящее теперь в его комнате, и только затем сам ложится спать.

***

  
Как и в прошлый раз Шерлок просыпается среди ночи, не понимая, что его разбудило. То ли шумные соседи, то ли какой-то уж слишком громкий прохожий на улице. В любом случае Шерлок поклясться может, что слышал чей-то смех. Звонкий и до боли знакомый. Шерлок мотает головой и трет глаза, отгоняя от себя ассоциацию. Нет, голос Джона ему лишь приснился. Наверняка, это был просто какой-то громогласный прохожий с тем же тембром и интонациями.   
  
Когда наваждение проходит, Шерлок снова пытается заставить себя уснуть, но все равно не обходится без этого странноватого ритуала осмотра всей комнаты на предмет незначительных изменений. В этот раз все вроде бы в порядке, Шерлок даже не вздрагивает от еще одной двери и кресла, к которым, видимо, наконец смог привыкнуть.  
  
...стоп.  
  
Шерлок возвращает взгляд на кресло Джона и вновь приглядывается к нему, полагая, что это просто глаза его в темноте подводят. Но нет. Куклы на месте нет.  
  
Шерлок чувствует дрожь, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. Разумеется, куклы двигаться не могут. А вот от мысли, что кто-то был здесь и передвинул ее, пока он спал, становится очень неуютно.   
  
Он прислушивается, но когда понимает, что в доме нет ни одного звука громче его дыхания, Шерлок заставляет себя встать и нащупать рукой телефон. Включив фонарик, он осматривает комнату в поисках потерянной куклы.   
  
Ее нигде нет.   
  
Шерлок сонно моргает, раздумывая, уж не приснилось ли ему все это, как вдруг натыкается взглядом на приоткрытую дверцу в самом углу комнаты. И замечает там внимательные глазки-пуговки, чуть блестящие в ярком свете фонарика.  
  
– Ах, вот ты где! – разгневанно шипит Шерлок, совсем забыв, что это просто игрушка, и опускается перед дверцей на колени, чтобы забрать свою кукольную копию.   
  
– Попался! – восклицает Шерлок и распахивает дурацкую дверцу.

***

  
Шерлок много раз был под кайфом, он видел так много разных галлюцинаций, но он все равно поражен тем, что творит мозг в этом странном сне. А то, что это сон, Шерлок даже под сомнение не ставит. Либо сон, любо он свихнулся. Так что лучше пусть будет сон.  
  
Шерлок удивленно смотрит на то, что раньше было крепкой стеной из кучи старых кирпичей, на то, что выглядит теперь совсем иначе. Кажется, Шерлок видел нечто подобное в каком-то сериале, который его заставил посмотреть Джон (поэтому, наверное, он его и не удалил до конца). «Временная воронка», вроде бы так это называлось. Вся светящаяся, переливающаяся, манящая заглянуть внутрь.   
  
Шерлок резко вздыхает и немного приходит в себя.   
  
Если честно, эта «воронка» больше похожа на туннель. Длинный, но узкий туннель, под стать этой небольшой дверце. Шерлок про себя отмечает, что мог бы протиснуться внутрь и даже проползти его до конца, вот только вести этот туннель никуда не может. Но Шерлок все равно, неспособный удержаться, наклоняет голову, чтобы ползком пересечь этот странный сон.  
  
Он ползет недолго, внимательно все осматривая, но – по законам сна – туннель кончается неожиданно быстро. Будто кто-то сжал его, словно гармошку, прямо перед лицом Шерлока, заставляя того сильно удариться о неожиданную деревянную дверь в конце.   
  
Шерлок кубарем вылетает из открывшейся двери и трет ладонью пострадавший лоб. И только потом, очухавшись, Шерлок наконец распахивает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам.   
  
– Ох, – разочарованно выдыхает он, понимая, что вернулся обратно в свою полутемную, одинокую спальню. А точнее, и не покидал ее вовсе, видимо, ударившись о кирпичную стену, пока ходил во сне. Шерлок снова вздыхает, встает с пола и решает вернуться в постель…  
  
И замирает как вкопанный.  
  
Джон, лежащий на его кровати, приподнимает голову и, чуть улыбаясь, полусонно шепчет:   
  
– Шерлок, не стой на холодном полу босиком, еще не хватало, чтобы ты простудился! Забирайся в постель, – зевает он и снова засыпает.  
  
Наверное. Его незакрывающиеся глазки-пуговки продолжают блестеть в темноте.


	4. Chapter 4

Обычно те, кто знает Шерлока достаточно, чтобы иметь какое-то смутное представление о том, как он привык организовывать свою память и свой разум, полагают, что и во все всем остальном у него такой же порядок. Если бы эти люди решили задуматься о том, что видит Шерлок во сне, они наверняка представили бы, как, ложась спать, Шерлок погружается не в пучину смутных образов и невнятных сюжетов, как многие обычные люди, а спускается по какой-нибудь Лестнице Памяти в свои Чертоги Разума, где размышляет над текущими делами до самого утра, не потратив на настоящий — то есть бесполезный — сон ни одной минуты.   
  
Но правда в том, что, как и у всех, его сны довольно беспорядочны. Обычно. Но явно не в этот раз. В этот раз все четко до невозможности. Шерлок даже может оглянуться назад и мысленно повторить маршрут от своей пустой кровати к той же своей чертовой кровати, в которой теперь Джон («Джон, Джон, Джон»), через эту волшебную дверь в стене. Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза, позволяя своему мозгу попробовать развеять иллюзию или просто разбудить его, но, когда он открывает их, Джон все так же лежит в кровати на своей половине («Своей половине, бога ради?!») и ждет, когда Шерлок присоединится.   
  
– Ну же! – повторяет Джон нетерпеливо, вновь приподняв голову с подушки.   
  
Шерлок сглатывает и делает неуверенный шаг вперед. А затем еще один, и оказывается практически у кровати.   
  
«Это всего лишь немного странный сон из-за этой дурацкой игрушки, которую Джон мне сегодня принес», – решает Шерлок еще раз, когда понимает, как сильно глазки-пуговки Джона в его сне похожи на те, что были у куклы, и забирается под одеяло. Руки Джона тут же притягивают его к себе, согревая и обнимая. Тонкие губы касаются его шеи в легком, почти невинном поцелуе. Шерлок заставляет себя расслабиться и не думать ни о чем до утра.  
  
«Это же всего лишь еще один странный несбыточный сон», — повторяет Шерлок про себя и закрывает глаза.  
  
Утром Шерлок просыпается в одиночестве в своей холодной пустой постели и только глазки-пуговки его новой игрушки, насмешливо глядящие на него с украденного из гостиной кресла Джона, напоминают ему о том странном сне. Шерлок нехотя выползает из кровати и потягивается, зевая. А затем, просто для успокоения, подходит к маленькой дверце и, чуть приоткрыв ее, заглядывает в получившуюся щель. И там, разумеется, только пыль да кирпичи. Шерлок хмыкает, немного даже стыдясь своего поведения, и захлопывает дверцу.   
  
«Просто сон, разумеется». 

***

  
День проходит совершенно мимо Шерлока. Дело, которое предлагает Лестрейд, простое до невозможности. Шерлок даже жалеет, что потратил столько времени, чтобы добраться на полицейской машине на эти окраины. И немного жалеет о том, что зачем-то взял с собой своего милого игрушечного двойника.   
  
Шерлок и сам не знает, о чем только думал, когда засунул его в карман пальто. Наверное, о том, чтобы под предлогом вернуть игрушку Джону, вытащить последнего из квартиры или с работы. Но дело, как назло, оказывается в совершенно противоположной от Джона части города, так что Шерлок решает не отрывать друга от дел, а все время высовывающуюся из кармана мордочку мини-себя прячет поглубже, для надежности придавив ее стянутым с шеи шарфом.   
  
Когда Шерлок оскорбляет пострадавшего, потому что «Ну, Бога ради, очевидно, что он это сделал ради страховки за дом», Лестрейд вздыхает и решает подкупить своего консультанта кофе, лишь бы тот только заткнулся или подтверждал свои обвинения фактами. На предложение выпить кофе Шерлок соглашается, и Грег быстро кивает Салли, чтобы та нашла где-нибудь автомат с кофе или кофейню. Та, конечно, сначала решает возмутиться, что не какая-то официантка, но все же соглашается, увидев в этом возможность плюнуть кому-нибудь в кружку или, что куда приятнее, купить кофе и себе.   
  
По оценке Шерлока, возвращается Салли минут через двадцать, когда «пострадавшему» уже зачитывают его права, а Шерлок с Грегом почти дружески болтают, стоя у машины. «Почти», потому что болтает в основном Грегори, Шерлок же только кивает в нужных местах и ежится от ветра, атакующего его ничем не защищенную шею.   
  
– Шарф у тебя в кармане, гений, – здоровается Салли и протягивает детективам картонную подставку с тремя высокими стаканчиками.  
  
Грег благодарно кивает и тянется за кошельком, а Шерлок решает мудро воспользоваться ее советом и вытягивает из кармана свой теплый и мягкий шарф. К несчастью, игрушечный Шерлок, видимо, любопытством пошел в оригинал: он зацепляется за темно-синюю ткань и вместе с шарфом выглядывает из кармана, чтобы в ту же секунду выпасть на грязный асфальт, привлекая к себе все возможное внимание.   
  
Салли, уже успевшая поставить стаканчики на капот, наклоняется быстрее Шерлока и с любопытством поднимает пострадавшую игрушку.   
  
Шерлок замирает, не зная, как себя вести. Салли внимательно рассматривает куклу и хмыкает в кулак, чтобы через секунду разразиться громким смехом. Грег внимательно смотрит на то, что она держит в руках и начинает смеяться тоже.  
  
– Что, – сквозь смех произносит Салли. – Это для будущего ребенка Джона? Что-то вроде «У каждого Уотсона должен быть свой Холмс»? Или ты просто настолько самовлюбленный?   
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
  
– Вообще-то Джон мне ее и отдал, – пытается оправдаться он отмазкой о подарке фаната.   
  
Салли не верит.  
  
– Думаю, Джон просто хотел показать, что при появлении второго ребенка, первому не перестанет доставаться его часть внимания, – хмыкает она, намекая на давнюю ярдовскую шутку Папочке Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок снова закатывает глаза и забирает из ее рук миниатюрную версию себя.   
  
– Спасибо за кофе, – старательно игнорирует Шерлок язвительные замечания Салли и переводит тему. – Какой из стаканчиков мой?  
  
Салли раздумывает секунду и затем, решив, что нет смысла развивать конфликт дальше, мастерским движением освобождает стаканчики из подложки и протягивает два Грегу и Шерлоку.  
  
– Кофе без сахара для Грега и кофе с сахаром и со всем остальным для Шерлока, – произносит она с намеком.  
  
Шерлок растягивает рот в преувеличено благодарной улыбке и с некоторой осторожностью берет свой стаканчик. Салли хмыкает, не веря, что он действительно на это повелся.   
  
– Расслабься, нет там ничего кроме сахара, – отмахивается она, когда и Грег строит подозрительную мину.   
  
Шерлок делает небольшой глоток и тут же ошарашено вытягивает лицо. Отставляет стаканчик на капот машины и кривит лицо, будто надеясь, что это поможет избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту.  
  
– А сколько тут сахара?! – кривится Шерлок.  
  
Салли ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.  
  
– Ложек шесть? – предполагает она, прекрасно зная, что там все восемь.  
  
Грег возмущенно вздыхает, бурча про детские розыгрыши, ребячество и трату драгоценного напитка. Салли не может сдержать ухмылки. Шерлок качает головой.   
  
– Салли хочет отравить меня, – шепчет он своей мини-версии, которую все еще держит в руках, и кивает ее маленькой головкой. – Да-да.   
  
Грег закатывает глаза и отдает Шерлоку свой стаканчик. 

***

  
Домой Шерлок возвращается таким уставшим, словно день был насыщен событиями и делами. Но это вовсе не так, и Шерлоку даже самому стыдно за свою плохо скрываемую зевоту и сонливость, от которой никак не получается избавиться. Ему хватает сил только на то, чтобы повесить пальто в шкаф и упасть на кровать, прижимая свою маленькую версию к своей груди.  
  
Шерлоку немного хочется есть (возможно даже, все его бессилие именно от того, что ел он в последний раз позавчера), но Шерлоку слишком не хочется вставать с постели. Шерлок поднимает игрушку над головой и обращается к ней, смотря прямо в ее крохотные глазки-пуговки:  
  
– Будь здесь Джон, он бы заказал еды и заставил меня поесть, – говорит Шерлок уверенно. – А может, он бы даже приготовил что-нибудь для меня. Я знаю, ты бы тоже хотел себе такого Джона, да?  
  
Игрушка ничего не отвечает. Шерлок хмыкает, опускает руки, снова прижимая игрушку к себе, и закрывает глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлок никогда не думал, что действительно может проснуться от запаха, но все же, оказывается, что его организм на это вполне способен. Шерлок открывает глаза и снова принюхивается; от запахов, что заполонили комнату, у него просыпается страшный голод. Шерлок с трудом сглатывает слюну и поднимается с постели, чтобы выглянуть на кухню. Он уверен, что запах может идти только оттуда. Возможно, это миссис Хадсон решила проведать своего любимого и теперь единственного в 221Б квартиранта. А, может, это Майкрофт приказал своим маленьким ручным обезьянкам оберегать младшего брата и подкармливать его по мере необходимости?   
  
Если подумать, Шерлок уже настолько голоден, что ему почти все равно. Запах такой… домашний и знакомый, что вместе с желанием что-нибудь съесть приходит и ностальгическая грусть по тем славным временам, когда Джон еще жил на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь уловить какой-то конкретный запах, чтобы понять, с чем он столкнется на кухне, но ароматов так много, что он почти теряется среди них. Шерлок идет на запах пряной выпечки и свежего хлеба, на запах печеного картофеля и отбивных, но, когда открывает дверь на кухню, не находит ничего, что могло так вкусно и соблазнительно пахнуть. Шерлок растерянно оглядывает кухню, но и без этого понимает, что ничего съестного здесь не найти – запах тут слабее, чем в комнате. Шерлок возвращается в спальню, не понимая, то ли все это странный сон, то ли обоняние и впрямь предало его так сильно.  
  
В комнате запах такой сильный, что почти пьянит. Кажется, он стал только ярче и слаще. Шерлок уже хочет оглядеть комнату в поисках источника, но тут его взгляд натыкается на крохотную дверцу, уже забытую с прошлого сна. Шерлок усмехается и подходит к ней, чтобы, опустившись перед ней на колени, распахнуть ее настежь. Шерлок не знает, что точно собирается делать после, но точно уверен в одном: если это сон, то источником манящих запахов может быть только то, что прячется за этой дверью.  
  
Шерлок хватается пальцами за верхний угол и тянет на себя, думая, что с силой захлопнутая утром дверца не поддастся его напору, но она открывается так просто и легко, словно только и ждала, когда кто-нибудь изъявит желание войти. Шерлок не может сдержать импульсивного желания зажмурить глаза, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, что будет делать, если в этот раз за дверью окажутся только кирпичи.   
  
Но, когда он наконец открывает ее снова… он улыбается и начинает ползти вперед. 

***

  
В этот раз Шерлок почти готов к появлению второй дверцы в конце разноцветного туннеля и потому заранее протягивает руку вперед, чтобы не удариться об деревянную поверхность головой. Осторожно приоткрыв вторую – точную копию первой – дверцу, Шерлок выползает из туннеля и поднимается с колен, опираясь ладонями на мягкий ковер своей спальни. Стряхнув с костюма несколько пылинок и разноцветных ниточек, Шерлок наконец делает то, что не успел сделать в прошлый свой визит, – внимательно осматривает все вокруг.  
  
Спальня теперь пуста (никаких Джонов с глазами-пуговицами), но, честно говоря, Шерлока это не совсем радует: пусть и с пуговицами вместо глаз, пусть и только во сне, но это же Джон.   
  
Да и вообще, при внимательном осмотре выясняется, что есть довольно сильные отличия его настоящей спальни от этой. Тут нет и кукольной версии Шерлока, которую он забыл на своей настоящей кровати, нет пыли на полках и шкафах, да и в целом вся комната визуально кажется опрятнее и просторнее. Хотя последнее, возможно, связано с отсутствием кресла Джона на своем обычном месте…  
  
Внезапный шум со стороны кухни отвлекает Шерлока и сбивает его с мысли. Но зато Шерлок вдруг вспоминает об изначальной цели своего небольшого путешествия. Он оставляет осмотр комнаты на потом и снова вдыхает, принюхиваясь. В этот раз ароматов даже больше, – нежных, ярких, манящих, – но они каким-то невероятным образом не накладываются друг на друга, создавая ужасную какофонию запахов, а словно подчеркивают друг друга, изысканно переплетаясь.   
  
«Если бы на Бейкер-стрит всегда пахло так, Майкрофт бы у меня поселился», – мелькает в голове Шерлока мысль, когда он делает свои первые осторожные шажки в сторону кухни и выглядывает в коридорчик в поисках источника запахов. Шерлок хмыкает и проходит на кухню.

***

  
Это сон. Шерлок точно знает, что это сон, потому что только во сне Джон может оказаться на его кухне, нарезая томаты для салата и мурлыкая какую-то старую детскую песенку, словно и никогда не покидал Бейкер-стрит. Джон стоит к Шерлоку спиной, но кем бы был Шерлок, если бы не мог узнать своего лучшего друга со спины?   
  
Шерлок резко выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что задержал дыхание, и, видимо, этот звук достаточно резкий, чтобы заставить Джона отложить нож в сторону и обернуться, счастливо улыбаясь. Его глазки-пуговки оказываются не черными, как показалось Шерлоку в прошлом сне, а темно-синими, но Шерлок почти готов к этому. Он даже не вздрагивает, когда понимает, что Джон действительно может  _видеть_  его. Это же просто сон, верно? Во снах все возможно.  
  
Джон улыбается шире и наклоняет голову в приветствии.  
  
– Шерлок, ты все же пришел на ужин! – восклицает он радостно. – Садись за стол скорее.  
  
Шерлок растерянно опускается на один из стульев, мимоходом замечая, что весь стол, да и вся кухня явно используется только для готовки. Нигде не видно химического оборудования, мензурок, микроскопа, реактивов. Шерлоку становится немного неуютно. Словно в этом сне Джон – тот, кто живет на Бейкер-стрит в одиночестве. Шерлок наконец решает задать хотя бы один из интересующих его вопросов, пока еще осторожно обходя тему пуговичных глаз.  
  
– А… где все мои вещи? – спрашивает он тихо.  
  
Джон растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, словно не понимая, о чем Шерлок ведет речь.  
  
– А, – восклицает он наконец, – ты про свои эксперименты. Я перенес все в твою лабораторию. Подумал, что можно сделать кухню немного более пригодной для еды.   
  
Джон указывает на стол ломящийся от различных блюд, нескольких винных бутылок и красивейших десертов.   
  
– Мою… что? У меня нет лаборатории, – отвечает Шерлок, все еще пытаясь вникнуть в логику этого сна.  
  
Джон только смеется и вновь поворачивается к дощечке с овощами. Берет в руки нож и начинает методично нарезать огурцы, заканчивая последнее блюдо.   
  
– Конечно же есть! – говорит Джон, нарезая овощи идеально ровной соломкой. Джон указывает куда-то вверх. – Я переделал пустующую спальню наверху.  
  
Шерлок моргает. Затем качает головой, теперь совершенно запутавшийся.   
  
– Так, значит, ты спишь в этой спальне? – уточняет он, косясь в сторону своей двери.   
  
Джон кивает, затем ставит готовый салат на стол рядом с большим блюдом с нарезанными фруктами, садится напротив Шерлока, и  _смотрит_  на него. Любуется им.  
  
– Один? – прерывает Шерлок затянувшееся молчание.   
  
Джон чуть хмурится, пытаясь понять вопрос.  
  
– Что? – переспрашивает он, улыбаясь. Подначивая Шерлока.  
  
– Это твоя спальня? – поясняет Шерлок, все еще пытаясь понять, правильным ли было его предположение об устройстве этого сна или же нет. – Ты спишь в ней один?  
  
Джон смеется, наклоняется к Шерлоку через весь стол и быстро целует его в губы.   
  
– Очень надеюсь, что нет, – отвечает он, оторвавшись от Шерлока. – Я так рад, что ты наконец пришел. Я ждал так долго.


End file.
